


Wonder

by TheSteampunkFairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clean Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, FxF, Girl x Girl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Romance, No Sex, No Smut, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, gxg, own world, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteampunkFairy/pseuds/TheSteampunkFairy
Summary: Katya was apart of the Reborn - humans trafficked to eventually become robots. When she escapes to Nyx City, she is lost and confused. The Creators took most of her memory. She finds Zilyana, who offers to take her in temporarily. However, the two girls find themselves falling for each other.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric inspiration:  
> “Have you ever seen the wonder  
> In the glimmer of first sight” - “Wonder” by Hillsong United  
> (for someone who’s not a Christian, they do make good love songs. I WAS DESPERATE OKAY)

Katya wandered around the laboratory with curiosity. Every so often, she would pick up unlabelled bottles of pills or vials full of translucent, yet lightly-tinted blue, liquids. She would turn them over, hoping to find something that would give her some sort of answer, but there was nothing.

Katya was apart of the Reborn – humans who were trafficked to become robots. The experimenters, or the Creators, wiped her memories and most of her abilities. She felt like a perpetual toddler, who could only feed herself, speak some words, and go to the bathroom. Perhaps she could do more, but she hadn’t had the opportunity just yet. Luckily, though, it was only the beginning stages of being a Reborn. Her skin and eyes were dulled and she was always cold. Her body felt jerky from the mysterious liquids they pumped through a drip. It would sometimes spasm as one of the side effects.

She inspected yet another bottle of pills, debating on whether to give up looking for an answer. As leather-clad footsteps landed heavily on the concrete floor, her heart beat faster. She could feel it in her throat. She quickly ducked next to another bookshelf filled with folders and books. The man walked past K-1103 as her heart beat quickened. His eyes were fixated on his tablet – which she was grateful for. She wouldn’t know what would happened if she had gotten caught, and she didn’t want to find out either.

The man was soon out of sight. As quietly as she could, she ran upstairs bare-foot. Sunlight greeted her from the front door. There was no one else in the house, because there were only about four Creators and usually only one of them would be taking care of the Reborn.

The sun’s warmth embraced her, its brightness blinding her and making her squint in the process. She couldn’t stop. Her eyes adjusted to the bright afternoon sun as she ran as far as she could from the rotting brick house and its concrete laboratory.

 

Katya soon found herself in a subway station. It smelt of garbage and B.O. as she squeezed onto a busy train carriage. It wasn’t the most ideal situation, but it would do – anything to escape. She didn’t know how long she had ran for, but she knew that the subway station was quite a considerable distance from the Facility.

She followed the other people outside once the train halted to a stop. It was dark now – Katya wondered why the sun set so quickly, it didn’t seem like a long train ride at all – but that made what she was seeing even more magical.

Lights from large buildings glimmered. People rushed about busily on sidewalks, occasionally brushing shoulders with each other and looking down awkwardly. The sense of panic that Katya had went away, but she was exhausted now, and her body was beginning to spasm and jerk. Her feet were tingling painfully, another one of the side effects, which made her whimper and nearly cry as she tried to find somewhere to sit.

Katya sat on the stairs of a large building that blared music. She gasped for air and looked at the people walking past her, resting her chin on the palm of her hands. She closed her eyes for a moment unwillingly, but a few minutes later she could hear footsteps walking down the stairs.

“Hey, are you okay there?” A soft British accent caused Katya to open her eyes. A girl not much older than her was crouching beside her. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a hot pink shirt underneath and a black miniskirt. Katya looked into the woman’s green eyes but quickly averted her gaze quickly as she shook her head. Was she meant to nod? The woman pursed her lips and looked away, unsure of what to say next.

“No, you’re not okay,” she mumbled, but her voice rose to a normal speaking tone. “What’s wrong?”

“I ran away.” Katya’s voice came out monotonously. No hint of fear or sadness. Her throat felt hoarse from dehydration.

“From?”

“A scientific laboratory.”

The woman sighed, mumbling what Katya just said with confusion.

“Come with me.” Katya looked up at the woman. Now she was the confused one.

“Why?”

“Why? Because, one, it’s night and you look around twelve and we don’t want you to be taken away now, don’t we? You’re not twelve, right?”

“No, no, I’m… eighteen. Yes. Eighteen.” If there’s some things that Katya can remember, it’s her name and age. She was simply taken aback by the woman’s voice as it quickly switched from confusion to a hint of frustration,

“Secondly, you said you ran away – from a scientific laboratory of all places! You _have_ to be kidding me!” She chuckled lightly. Katya shook her head.

“No, this is not a joke.”

The two girls stood up. Zilyana lead the way, with Katya following behind her, taking the city in.

“What’s your name?” The woman asked as they walked from the nightclub. She was a mix of emotions, which seemed strange to Katya. Calm, confusion, frustration, calm. Right now, she seemed calm.

“Katya.” Katya replied simply. She looked around the city, taking it all in.

“I’m Zilyana. Katya,” Zilyana's voice turned cold again, just like it did when she was frustrated. She stopped suddenly, looking into Katya’s eyes. “Just know that this won’t be for forever.”

Katya could only give a small nod in response.


End file.
